


10 Short stories of Celesgiri

by EmptyCave



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: 10th anniversary outfits, Both of them are secretly enjoying it, Celeste and her flirting, Celeste in a maid uniform, Chaos. Just chaos., Embarrassed Celeste, F/F, Fluff, Flustered Celeste, Flustered Kyoko, Gay, Just some vibin lesbians, Kitchen on fire, Kyoko and Celeste look incredible, Kyoko and her cheesy pickup lines, Kyoko gay panicking during a case, Kyoko is a shit cook, Let's ignore all my homework and start a project, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sayaka and her horny lil dare, Siblings, gyoza is nice, wholesome lesbians, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyCave/pseuds/EmptyCave
Summary: Basically, 10 random prompts that I'll make into Celesgiri stories. It'll update.... I'll say every few days. There's going to be ok-ish grammar as that is not my strong point (quite frankly English isn't my best subject). Criticism is wanted so feel free to leave comments with it. I'm not what I would consider a writer so that'll be a warning.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	1. Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Umbrella  
> Just Celeste waiting for the rain to stop when a certain girl that she has a crush on comes to her rescue.

Another chaotic day at Hopes Peak had ended so naturally, everyone had left as quickly as they could to do their own thing. Yet this Autumn afternoon was different from the rest of the week, "Of course it had to start raining" Celeste thought to herself, there's no way she would go out in the rain with her attire without an umbrella. But how was she supposed to know it would rain when it was perfectly fine this morning?

Everyone had already left and the only people in the building would be teachers, except for maybe Sayaka, Ibuki, and Kaede but they wouldn't be leaving at least for a few more hours and she wouldn't stoop to the level of asking them for help.

A few minutes that felt like hours of thinking with her eyes closed Celeste could hear footsteps getting closer, not knowing who it was until they stopped and a voice spoke. "Did you need an umbrella?" The calming voice of none other than Kyoko Kirigiri spoke, Celeste opened her eyes and looked into the purple orbs that she oh so adored "How did you know I was still here?" Celeste wondered allowed, she was curious, for all the other girl could've known she could've left ages ago. "Well, it's raining and I don't remember seeing you bring an umbrella in case, you're not like Aoi who would just run through the rain and go straight to the station. You also won't dare to ask anyone to borrow anything, so the last option for you is to wait until the rain stops but I don't think it will anytime soon by the look of it." Kyoko explained. 

Celeste was amazed about all the thinking the lavender detective went through. She knew the other girl was an incredible detective but still going through all that just to bring her an umbrella but it was still amazing to the twin drilled girl. "Wait, Kyoko doesn't have an extra umbrella... Does she-" but Celeste's thinking was cut off by Kyoko pulling her wrist and dragging her under the umbrella. "You're freezing, from what I know my house is closer than where you stay so you can come there and get warmed up." Kyoko mumbled with a slight blush on her face, intertwining her free gloved hand with one of Celeste's bare, pale ones, and started to walk so that Celeste wouldn't have time to retaliate. "Well, I guess rain can be a good thing after all." Celeste thought to herself, internally smiling.


	2. Introduce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Introduce  
> Kyoko introduces Celeste to her father and someone else apparently.  
> Jin is a good father in this.

There's always a point in time where you have to introduce your parents to your significant other. 

For Kyoko, that time was in ten minutes. Kyoko and Celeste had been dating in secret for the past four months and both felt like now was a good time to introduce their parents. Well, Kyoko's Father at least as Celeste had no family that she had wanted to keep ties with when she first entered the gambling world. 

Kyoko being both nervous and scared about introducing Celeste to her Father started to pace around her dorm, well their dorm as she and Celeste had been sharing for the last three months. 

She wasn't scared about her Father being homophobic, even though it did take a few days to settle in he accepted her. She was worried about something else, something that both her Father and her Grandfather could hate her for. Kyoko was worried about what her Father's reaction would be when he found out she was dating the ultimate gambler, a criminal. 

Even though Kyoko still wasn't on the absolute greatest terms with her Father she still cared about him accepting her relationship with Celeste as it would cause problems in not only hers but Celeste's and her Father's daily lives while she and Celeste are still attending Hopes Peak. 

Kyoko jumped at the sudden noise of knocking at her door, snapping her out of her thoughts. "It's open." Kyoko said trying to sound as composed as she could be. The door opened to reveal her girlfriend Celeste, who had her signature gothic lolita attire on. "Are you ready darling? We're supposed to be meeting your Father in five minutes." Celeste asked, "Ah, yes, we should get going." Kyoko gently grabbed Celeste's hand, still nervous, and started walking towards the doorway.

After a three minute walk around the school, they arrived at their meeting place, the headmaster's office. Kyoko started shaking slightly and Celeste squeezed her hand slightly in reassurance. Kyoko raised her hand and knocked, the door opened revealing her Father and Koichi? Why was he here? Either way at this point it didn't matter, there was no turning back. "Ah, Kyoko and Celestia?... Well come in" Jin said seemingly surprised that Celeste was with her. 

The two lovers walked in, still holding hands as Jin closed the door behind them. "Well I suppose it's now or never" Kyoko mumbled quietly, just loud enough so that only Celeste could hear. "Father, Koichi, well you both know her but this is my girlfriend, Celeste," Kyoko stated, internally praying that their reactions would go well. "See! I told you!" Koichi said excitedly moving across the room to nudge Jin the arm. "Told him what?" Celeste asked, begging to get somewhat nervous herself. "That it would be you who Kyoko would introduce us to! Damn well knew you two would end up together, would've bet money on it!" Koichi replied then loudly mumbling "Shit, should've bet money on it... could've done so with Chisa..." Uncharacteristically Jin laughed at that then said "Kyoko what did I tell you not to do?" There was a silence for a few seconds before the girl in question replied with "Fall in love with a criminal" "And what did you do?" Jin retaliated almost immediately, "..." "..." "...Fall in love with a criminal..." 

A small giggle could be heard after that, then a laugh, then another laugh.   
"Guess it's partially my fault huh" Koichi tried saying while practically laughing his head off. Then Celeste leaned on Kyoko's shoulder for support before her legs gave in because of her laughing as well.   
"Perhaps this won't go so bad after all.." was all Kyoko could think with the current scene going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this turned out good. 
> 
> Also, this idea for short stories with prompts was inspired by VoidKItty1's "50 Wordless ways to say I love you".  
> It's 2 in the morning, this shit went from good to people laughing.


	3. Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cooking  
> Kyoko is shit at cooking.

Kyoko isn't a good cook. Her excuse is "The oven hates me," but it still doesn't change the fact that she can somehow light water on fire. 

Either way, she continues to attempt to make her girlfriend's (and their cat's) favorite food, gyoza. At this point, she had been through six of their frying pans. All of which came to the same fate of lighting of fire and then being unusable. At this point, Celeste would stop her and say to order from a restaurant. But she was out at a gambling tournament and wouldn't arrive until later, the same day as this catastrophe was going on. 

Kyoko just wanted to surprise her girlfriend with some homemade gyoza. "Why does this have to be so difficult?" Kyoko sadly mumbled to herself. 

Something soft brushed against her legs. Kyoko already knew what it was but looked down anyway and saw their cat, Grand Bois Chéri. He meowed in a somewhat menacing way that she understood to mean, "Stop messing up before you light this place on fire." 

Kyoko sighed, thinking she'd try just one more time. Grabbing the plain flower once again to restart her quest, yet it felt oddly light... She looked into the packet and found nothing. She had run out. "Shit," Kyoko said, feeling and sounding defeated. 

Kyoko grabbed the empty packet, put it in the bin, and started to clean up the wreck she had created. An hour later and the kitchen looked almost like it had before her plan had failed. There were a few burns on the wall that she but were small enough to be painted over. 

Deciding to retire to the sofa, she got comfy and turned on Netflix, with Grand Bois deciding to join her.

After a few hours of binge-watching "How to get away with murder" Kyoko heard the front door open, immediately turning her head to see her wife. "Welcome home," Kyoko said while Celeste was taking off her coat. Celeste turned around and started walking directly to the sofa where Kyoko sat before practically tackling Kyoko to cuddle her. "You seem off. Did something happen?" Celeste asked while stroking Grand Bois, purring contently. 

"I'm sorry," Kyoko replied slowly, still feeling embarrassed and ashamed because of her failure. "What for?" Celeste asked, now looking at her wife's eyes with a confused expression on her face. "I failed to make gyoza again and almost lit the kitchen on fire..." Kyoko said, showing the ashamed feeling on her face. Celeste started giggling, certainly not the reaction Kyoko was expecting, as she had just admitted to almost lighting the kitchen on fire. 

"You can be a real idiot sometimes," Celeste said without her accent. Still giggling said, "How many times have I told you, you don't need to make gyoza." "But the kitchen, you aren't mad at me for that?" Kyoko spoke, relieved at the fact that Celeste wasn't mad at her. "Of course not paint will cover it up," Celeste answered, trying to stop giggling. "You'll be doing that I don't want my clothes ruined." "All right," Kyoko answered. 

"Though... seeing as you seemed ashamed about your attempt, you can order the gyoza as your apology," Celeste said knowing, Kyoko would do it. "Fine..." Kyoko replied while getting out her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vegetarian gyoza is i n c r e d i b l e.  
> I like true crime more but I recommend how to get away with murder.  
> Also, I shall translate British for you. Bin = trash can and sofa = couch.


	4. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Siblings  
> In this household where three people and five pets live it only seems to be at peak chaos when a significant other is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave the four people I thought most likely to be Celeste's sibling a number each, put those numbers into a random generator and these two are the result.

Celeste lives in an apartment with her two brothers. Kokichi, who is a year younger, and Gundham is a year older. Both are quirky in different ways, but the three of them get along fine. Their household is chaotic, seeing as there's a total of five pets, a crazy lying gremlin, an occult goth, and a lying gambling goth under a single roof. Yet they're all still alive (somehow), but the chaos is always at its peak when someone's significant other is over.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyoko was over, and nothing had happened. It was odd but definitely not unwanted. None of the dark devas had gone missing (unlike when Kokichi brought Shuichi over). The tv hadn't been smashed (unlike when Kazuichi was staying over), so all was well. 

"I thought you said this household is anarchic," Kyoko said out of the blue, completely derailing the conversation. "Well, it normally is, especially when someone's significant other is over," Celeste replied. "I wonder why nothing has happened..." Celeste proceeded to question. 

As if a lever had been pulled Celeste's bedroom door swung open. There stood a disheveled Kokichi who was panting. Who was now trying to catch his breath while leaning one of his hands on the doorframe. "Kokichi, what the hell happened?!" Celeste and Kyoko said in unison. "Grand... Bois... Maga-Z... chase... oven... window... holy... shit... need.. lie... down..." Kokichi panted, starting to walk over to Celeste's bed. Respectfully Kyoko and Celeste got up, Celeste walking over to help Kokichi while Kyoko was mumbling to herself. "Grand Bois, Maga Z, chase, oven, window... hmm." Kyoko started to say, "Kokichi what happe-" but got cut off by Kokichi passing out.

"Well... let's go see what war has been started," Celeste said before quickly walked out of the room, heading to the living room/kitchen. Kyoko following her almost immediately. 

The window was to the point of no return, Grand Bois was chasing Maga-Z around the room, and the oven had somehow exploded?.. All while Gundham was attempting but ultimately failing to stop Grand Bois and Maga-Z from causing more trouble. 

"You said this house was anarchic, though I never expected it to be this bad..." Kyoko said, feeling a bit bad but amused at the same time. "I suppose I should've been more dramatic with my warning," Celeste replied. "Well then, I suppose we should help out Gundham," Celeste said before walking off to catch the two rabid pets, leaving Kyoko to figure out what to do in this mess. "This is a chaotic place all, I don't dislike it." Kyoko thought to herself, then going off to help the two siblings that were still standing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wrist has been hurting more than usual since this morning, basically meaning I can't practice guitar and bass (seeing as it's my fretting hand) without it hurting even more. I'm not in the mood to play siege and I can do my homework later so you get another update.
> 
> I'll just say this about a certain sentence.  
> "...."


	5. Embarrass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Embarrass  
> Kyoko's cheesy pickup lines.

They were in Celeste's dorm room, both on her bed cuddling, a blanket around them being cute, with Grand Bois (who Celeste had somehow snuck in) curled up on the pillows by their necks sleeping. Celeste was enjoying the moment. Her eyes were closed and probably drifting off to sleep. Kyoko was in her thoughts, thinking of something to do with Celeste later. The first thing that came to her mind was cheesy pickup lines, so that was what she would do.

After about an hour of thinking of lines, Celeste had awoken from her slumber, still being a bit hypnopompic, Kyoko let Celeste have a few seconds to wake up. After a few moments, Celeste moved her arms so that they interlocked with Kyoko's right one, looking up at Kyoko as well. 

"Are you a cat?" Kyoko asked, starting her first line. "No.. why would you-" Celeste began to say but was cut off by Kyoko. "Because you're checking meowt." Kyoko finished, Celeste's face went from paler than paper to as red as her eyes in a split second, immediately burying her face in Kyoko's arm. "S-Sh-ut it y-you da-mn detective," Celeste tried to say without stuttering, ultimately failing. 

\------

This time they were in Maths class, both of them were sitting in the back alone, well except for Byakuya, but he was a few seats away. 

Kyoko lightly kicked Celeste's leg to get her attention, receiving it immediately. "What did you need Darling?" Celeste whispered to Kyoko. "We were always bound to meet," Kyoko whispered out of the blue. "Of course we were. We go to the same school after all." Celeste replied. "We were always bound to meet, just like perpendicular lines," Kyoko said, not expecting the reaction that was coming. Celeste once again went to an astonishing shade of red before slamming her head on the table. The loud noise alerted the attention of everyone to the pair behind them. Then buried her face into her hands. 

"Celeste, are you ok?! Why did you do that?" Aoi spoke up, breaking the awkward silence. "F-Fine, I-I'm fine," Celeste murmured into her hands, still blushing. Kyoko held back a laugh, knowing Celeste would kill her for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a few days since I updated this, I was most definitely not looking at basses or anything.   
> Kinda struggled with this prompt, I had to look up pickup lines and didn't know what to do with this prompt for a day or two.


	6. Fiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fiance  
> Biggest Uno reverse card in history.

Kyoko and Celeste are both technically still in their year at Hopes Peak Academy. Well, it's their graduation party, meaning that everyone will be dressing their best, saying goodbye even though they'll be texting each other the next day. 

For Celeste, this was more than just a graduation party. It would be the day that she asked Kyoko, her girlfriend of two years, to marry her.  
She already knew that Jin disapproved of her with his daughter, but she didn't care.

Celeste knew that you had to ask the father of the girl you were going to marry, but she already knew Jin would immediately disapprove. So Celeste went to the next closest person, Koichi Kizakura. When she asked to speak with him privately and told him what she wanted to do, he didn't even take a second to think about his answer. It was an immediate approval. Well, it was more like him squealing in happiness. 

The night of the question had arrived, Celeste had gotten the perfect ring for Kyoko. It was a silver flat-top design ring with natural lavender diamonds embossed into it, nothing too fancy so it wouldn't overwhelm Kyoko and nothing too big so that it could fit under her gloves. Celeste was all ready for the night. She had her outfit on, a long, shoulderless red wine coloured dress with scarlet coloured lace along the end of the sleeves, around her neck, and the shoulderless design, a corset design around her waist, a blood-red pair of heels, and a scarlet lace crown with golden spikes atop of it. The ring box in a pocket she added to the dress specifically for this occasion.

Tonight was going to be perfect.

Celeste left her room, leading herself to the location she and Kyoko had picked to meet up so they could arrive together and see each other's outfits for the first time. Their meeting location was a small open spot surrounded by trees in the land that Hopes Peak owned, and when she arrived, Celeste found Kyoko waiting, looking stunning. 

Kyoko was wearing a light aubergine shoulderless dress that reached the top of her ankles, revealing that she was wearing a lavender pair of heals. The sleeves were a semi-transparent aubergine fabric, slightly showing her arms. The fabric ending when it met the rim of her gloves started, her hair in a long high ponytail with a single braid in it. 

Celeste's jaw dropped when she saw her, making sure she didn't stop walking towards Kyoko. Kyoko heard the footsteps and turned in the direction where Celeste was coming. 

Once Celeste stopped walking, she stood in front of Kyoko. Both internally agreed to take a moment to stare at each other, looking at every detail. "Woah... You look incredible," Kyoko said, still dumbfounded. "As do you, Darling, how do you manage to look so beautiful?" Celeste asked, genuinely curious. "Ah, I don't know, this is just an old dress I tried to fix a bit. I don't think I did too good of a job," Kyoko answered, deciding to take Celeste's compliment while criticizing herself. "Nonsense, you did fantastically, Mon Chéri," Celeste said. "Well then, shall we go Taeko? I don't think anyone would be happy if we were late." Kyoko said, internally feeling proud that Celeste thought she did a good job. "We shall," Celeste giggled, intertwining her fingers with her girlfriends. 

A few minutes of walking later, the couple reached the gym. Both were excited to see how their classmates dressed. Kyoko opened one of the doors and let Celeste walk in first. Everyone was having fun, either chatting with friends, dancing, or drinking what was definitely alcohol. A few teachers were present to supervise, Koichi Kizakura, Jin Kirigiri, and Chisa Yukizome. When Jin and Koichi noticed one of the doors opening and saw Celeste followed by Kyoko walking in, Koichi gave Celeste a small thumbs up when she saw him. Jin turned away and went to get another drink. 

Celeste grabbed Kyoko's hand when they were both in the room and took a moment to look around their surroundings. At this point, Celeste was getting nervous as the moment was edging closer, but she would never let that show. "I'll get us drinks. How about you start a conversation with Koichi? He did ditch him." Kyoko suggested, looking at Celeste for confirmation. Celeste nodded, letting go of Kyoko's hand and heading over to the man in the corner of the room who was now talking with Chisa. 

"Ah, Celeste! How's everything going? 'Ya feeling nervous?" Koichi asked excitedly, with Chisa now giving a slightly confused look. "So far, so good, yes... I'm worried she'll say no," Celeste replied quietly so that Chisa hopefully wouldn't hear. "It will be fine. I'm sure she'll say yes." Koichi replied with a smile on his face, putting his free hand on her shoulder. Celeste gave him a genuine smile, internally thanking him for the boost of confidence. "Feeling nervous about what? Did something happen?" Chisa asked, clearing worrying. But before either could reply saying it was nothing, Kyoko and her father returned carrying drinks. 

Kyoko made her way to Celeste, handing her a drink and holding her hand with their free ones. "No premarital hand-holding you two. I've already warned you." Jin growled at the pair. Celeste thought that now would be the perfect time to start her plan and get back at him. 

Internally smirking, Celeste started, "No premarital hand-holding, how unfortunate. Well, I suppose I have to do this now." Kyoko, Jin, and Chisa looked extremely confused while Koichi was now struggling to hold back dancing like he needed to go. Celeste let go of Kyoko's hand and put her drink down on a nearby table, reached her hand into the pocket, and grabbed the small box, hiding it in her hand. 

Taking in a deep, breath she knelt down on one knee, moved the ring box into view and opened it, said both calmly and smugly, "Kyoko Kirigiri, the love of my life, will you give me the honor of marrying me?" Four different reactions made everyone turn to face the group. Jin made a confused expression and took a step back. Chisa practically screamed. Koichi was now jumping up and down saying, "Biggest Uno reverse card ever." And Kyoko had both hands over her mouth, eyes wide open in shock. Celeste was internally praying that Kyoko would accept. 

"I... Holy shit, Yes!" Kyoko said, now having fallen and now at the same height as Celeste. Celeste took the ring out, put it over Kyoko's gloved ring finger, and pulled her into a hug. Everyone was still watching, but the now fianés' didn't care. Right now was their moment, the start of a whole new chapter of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, lots of fluff, and 10th-anniversary outfits.  
> Celeste and Kyoko look incredible in those outfits and no one can tell me otherwise.  
> I don't think Celeste would actually be the one to propose but I've been thinking about this for over a month and when I got this prompt this seemed too perfect to waste.  
> Jin's back to being a bad father.  
> Yes, I spell colored as coloured.
> 
> Jin: No premarital hand-holding.  
> Celeste: Haha engagement go brrr.


	7. Frightened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Frightened  
> Kyoko chooses a genre of movie Celeste gets scared of for an excuse for cuddles.

On nights where both Celeste and Kyoko were free, their favourite thing to do is watch a movie and cuddle without a care in the world. 

Usually, they would choose a movie together, but Celeste gave the go-ahead for Kyoko to choose. Oh, how that would get back at her. 

"What did you choose?" Celeste asked, carefully holding a bowl of popcorn in her right-hand while sitting down next to Kyoko. "#Alive," A horror movie, a genre that surprisingly Celeste hates, hence why Kyoko chose it on purpose. 

"What's it's about?" Celeste wondered aloud, now pulling a blanket over the both of them and resting her head on Kyoko's shoulder. "...A zombie movie, horror naturally," Kyoko hesitantly said, knowing what her girlfriend's reaction would be. "Kyoko, you know I hate those!" Celeste shakingly replied, head already buried in Kyoko's kneck. 

"I know, I know. We'll cuddle throughout the whole thing, and I'll give you kisses when the scary parts are on." Kyoko replied calmly while stroking her hair. "...Fine, but it's your fault if I have nightmares," Celeste replied while pouting, pulling up the blanket so that it reached her chin. "I'll cuddle you the whole night then," Kyoko replied, somehow pulling Celeste in closer. 

"I know you just wanted an excuse for cuddles... You could've just asked, you know." Celeste mumbled into Kyoko's kneck. "I know, but I get to feel like I'm protecting you this way. Now let's start!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of days wait but I did warn you at the start, I've been working on a long fic so I hope that's a good excuse.  
> Idk I can somehow imagine Celeste being scared of horror films and Kyoko choosing them as an excuse for cuddles.  
> Also, I do recommend #Alive, it's on Netflix and actually really good. Haven't finished watching it yet (definitely wasn't watching while writing hahaha..) but so far it's really good.


	8. Maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maid  
> ...
> 
> Maid uniform...

Hina had suggested that they had a girls' night, to which everyone agreed. One thing led to another, and they're playing truth or dare. It started simple. Junko daring Mukuro to drink orange juice and toothpaste, Sakura revealing how she manages to eat protein with everything, and then Sayaka getting dared to scream at the top of her lungs from a window.

Now it was Sayaka's turn to choose. She had a dare in her mind and who she hoped to use it for and had already prepared everything. Locking eyes with them, she asked, "Celeste, truth or dare?" "Hm... Dare, give me the worst you've got." "I dare you to...." Sayaka said, acting like she was thinking. "Wear a maid outfit." She finished, "W-What?.. Could you repeat that?.." Celeste questioned, both girls knowing that she heard it. "I dare you to wear a maid outfit," Sayaka repeated, her expression now having a devilish smile. "WOAH! GOOD DARE!" Junko practically shouted, "Do we even have one?.." Hina wondered aloud. "Yep! I prepared!" Sayaka answered while grabbing Celeste's hand, not giving her a chance to fight. 

Bringing Celeste out of the commotion that was Hina's dorm, Sayaka lead Celeste to her dorm, grabbed something from inside, gave it to Celeste, and walked off. Celeste was left alone at the entrance to Sayaka's dorm, in confusion and completely stunned. Why had she just left her there? Surely Sayaka didn't expect Celeste to walk down the hallway in the uniform? Deciding that she wouldn't take the chance of being spotted, Celeste went back to Hina's room. 

Opening to the door, everyone's eyes darted to her. Ignoring them the best she could, Celeste walked past the girls to Hina's bathroom to change. Noticing that one girl, in particular, had a faint shade of pink on her cheeks, most likely from a bit of teasing and imagining what was about to come. 

After stepping into the bathroom, Celeste closed the door and took a good look at what she would be wearing. Oh god, she regretted choosing dare. 

A clicking rang out, signaling that the door was opening. Everyone turned to see the girl. Kyoko immediately turned from a light shade of pink to dark red. "It's better than I thought it would turn out!" Sayaka exclaimed though Kyoko couldn't quite hear it as she was transfixed on Celeste. 

A deep black short skirt lined with red lace, small enough so you could see Celeste's thighs with an apron similar to Kirumi's but smaller. The blouse was the same deep black with red lace lining the middle but revealing a bit of her chest. The matching black sleeves was just a simple shoulderless design, with the same red lace lining it. Celeste's hair remained the same, still with her twin drills. A blush all over her face reached her ears and neck.

"I- Woah... that um.. You... Hot..." Kyoko barely managed to say, her face somehow getting redder by the second. Kyoko honestly couldn't believe how cute her girlfriend looked to the point where she struggled for words. "Looks like someones really enjoying the view," Junko said flirtatiously. Looking up from the ground, Celeste met her eyes with Kyoko's for a few seconds before asking, "Sayaka, how long do I have to keep this on?" Clearly embarrassed. "As long as your darling Kyoko wants," Sayaka replied before winking, making both girls look away. 

"M-Maybe we should g-get going," Kyoko stuttered, looking at Celeste for approval. Nodding in approval, Celeste went over to the bathroom to get her clothes. A certain fashionista's voice was heard "You two gonna do the dirty?~ Have ya found a new kink?" Hurriedly grabbing her clothes, Celeste walked out and grabbed Kyoko's hand. Not caring about wrinkled clothes or anyone seeing her, she made her way to the door, opening it, then immediately slamming it after the pair was through, leaving everyone in shock. 

Lucking for the pair, they only had to pass a few doors before making it to Celeste's room. After getting in, both girls let out a breath neither knew that they were holding. "Well, I certainly didn't expect that to happen," Celeste said, fanning her face with her hand to try and cool down her heated face. "Y-Yeah, uh, you do look cute I-In t-that thought..." Kyoko replied. "T-Thanks... I'm never doing this again," The other girl said.   
"G-Got it, I'll help you change out of that, seeing as it took you a while before." "Thank you, darling," Celeste replied, slightly less flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... .... ....  
> It was the first thing I thought of ok.  
> This was split between writing it when I was actually awake and practically falling asleep so I don't think It turned out well.


	9. Arrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Arrest  
> Kyoko 𝘁𝗿𝗶𝗲𝘀 to arrest a certain gambler.
> 
> H*nd h*lding

Detectives don't usually arrest people, that's up to the police, but this is a special occasion. Kyoko had been investigating a high roller for the past month. The detective did everything she could (that was legal) to get information on the gambler. Everything from looking around the casino she went to (for the occasional legal gambling) to watching some of her matches from afar.

Now Kyoko had found out where the gambler's next game was, an underground game of poker in a half-crazy billionaire's basement. Everything could go smoothly to arrest the gambler. There was only one problem; she didn't know how she looked. Yeah, Kyoko had a description of her appearance but had never gotten to look at her. There were always people around the table the gambler was playing. The appearance description her coworkers had given to her was: gothic lolita, red eyes, extremely pale. It was good enough, but it could've been more detailed. 

Kyoko knew the game started at 01:00, a pretty standard time for underground gambling, and wasn't against her (non-existent) sleep schedule. The last thing was getting in. She could burst in and make a scene or sneak in and act as a viewer until the right time. Both options had their pros and cons, but Kyoko decided to burst into the venue.

An hour after the game started, an hour of waiting outside, an hour of checking and double-checking if she had everything and knowing what to say. 

"Guess I should do this now," Kyoko muttered to herself, getting her hand near her handcuffs. The house where the game was extravagant, looking like it came out of a fairytale. Though it was easy to get in, there was no security, and the door being left unlocked. 

After exploring for a few minutes, Kyoko heard faint voices and saw a closet door. It looked somewhat out of place to Kyoko for being close to the restroom. After checking if there were any traps or bugs, Kyoko opened the door, no creaking, no noise, absolute silence. 

Making her way down the voices grew louder. She could hear a man in his mid-thirties grunting, another man in his early twenties muttering something, and a woman also in her early twenties tsk-ing. 

Once at the bottom of the staircase, the only thing in her way was another door. After a moment, Kyoko slammed the door open, averting everyone's gaze to her. 

"Celestia Ludenberg, you are under arrest," Kyoko stated, making sure everyone knew there was no negotiation. "Who the hell?!" "Fuck the cops!" "Who ratted it out?" The other people said. Yet their voices were drowned out by another. "Hey, are you free later by any chance?" The thick French and German accent belonging to Celestia Ludenberg questioned, eyes on Kyoko with a faint but noticeable blush on her face. "Excuse me?? I just said you're under arrest!?" Kyoko replied, somewhat startled by the question, only now getting a good look at the other. "Oh no, she's hot," the detective thought, with a heavy blush increasing in colour by the second. 

The description that was given was an understatement. Nothing on it stated that the gambler was so good-looking. Nothing said that Celestia looked like a vampire princess. No one told Kyoko that she would internally gay panic. 

Kyoko was ushered out of her thoughts by the voice, "I know that, but you still haven't answered." "Well, uh, yeah, I'm free.." Kyoko blurted out before realising what she said, not that she regretted it. "Perfect! May I finish this game?... I'd rather like to use the money to take you to dinner," Celestia disclosed, twirling a half-filled wine glass in her left hand. 

The others in the room were confused, shocked, and dumbfounded. Celestia was a famous underground gambler who was told she was getting arrested, and now here she was, saying what she was going to do with the winnings and getting a date with a detective. 

The match was over quickly after that. Well, Celestia could've won at any point during the game but wanted to speed it up for her date. Kyoko was shocked. She knew Celestia was an expert gambler and never lost but still, winning a match that quickly was surprising.

Collecting the 320M yen of winnings from the pool table, Celestia went over to Kyoko and stretched out her hand, blush still on her face. "Well then, shall we get going? I do not like to overdue my stays." Grabbing the girl's hand, Kyoko replied while smiling, "Yeah, I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Kyoko Kirigiri, detective." 

"Well, then Kyoko, where should we go? I did say I wanted to take you out," Celestia said, leading her back up the stairs and to the door, hand in Kyoko's own. "Well, you did say to dinner so a restaurant. You're choosing." Kyoko replied, looking at Celestia, taking in how she looked once again. "A restaurant it is then, let's have a good time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the plot idea for this prompt from Spacey_37 on Instagram, an amazing artist, and mainly posts Celesgiri. (Mainly = basically every post = incredible)
> 
> (Specific post)  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CCMsOh-gAeM/


	10. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pain  
> Guess, just take a guess.

Blood; Everywhere, to the point where the bathroom in Celeste's dormitory could be confused with a murder scene.

No one knew what was going on behind closed doors. No one could tell what she was going was going through. She has a constant poker face, so no one can read her. This is one time Celeste was thankful that their dorms are soundproof. 

Celeste stared at the mirror in her bathroom, both drills missing, makeup off, revealing the freckles she so hates. Jacket crumpled in the corner, what used to be a white blouse now drenched in blood, the fabric up to the elbow nowhere to be seen. 

"Taeko... I fucking hate you. You must go through pain, so much pain!" Celeste's now scratchy voice spoke to the mirror, "You must die so that Celestia can be her own person so that she doesn't have to share with a weakling like you!" 

Stepping closer to the mirror, Celeste started punching it while screeching, "Die, diE, dIE, DIE, DIEEEE!" With every word, the force increased before a crack rang out while blood was running down. 

Celeste retreated her hand from the now broken mirror, "ha.. haha.. hahahaa.. hahaHaaHAHAHAAAA!" The girl cried almost psychotically. 

Celeste knelt and grabbed the largest shard that had fallen out of the mirror and brought it up to her face so she could see her reflection. "I can use this now. Now, this can make Taeko go through more pain, maybe even kill her," she whispered.

Bringing the shard to her left arm, she ran it across her skin, blood spilling out. Celeste started stabbing her wrist as much as she could, crying in pain, wanting to stop but wanting Taeko to feel as much pain as possible at the same time. 

Then, everything went black.

Kyoko was worried for some reason. She had a bad feeling. Did Monokuma punish someone? Did someone kill another? Who was it? Those were the questions running in her head. 

"Hey, Kyoko, are you ok?" The somewhat familiar voice of Aoi Asahina spoke, startling Kyoko for a second. "Yeah, why do you ask?" Kyoko replied, "You seem paranoid," Hina answered with a worried expression. "I'm not," Kyoko lied. "Are you sure? I'm here if you want to talk.." The concerned swimmer said. "Yes, I'm sure. I need to check on something" 

With that, Kyoko ran out of the cafeteria, not leaving the swimmer a chance to say something. "What's going on, somethings' going on in a dorm room I can tell. But what?" Kyoko thought, mind racing with possibilities until she stopped.

"Why is her door open? Even though it's like a crack, why is it open?" The girl mumbled.

Her terrible feeling growing by the second the lavender girl knocked on the door, "Hey, Celeste, you ok?" Kyoko called out. 

Five seconds went by without a reply.

Ten seconds now without a reply.

Fifteen seconds. No sign of anything.

Fifteen seconds was too long without a sign of anything for Kyoko. Opening the door, she looked around. Everything had a place. Nothing seemed to be where it shouldn't. 

Then where was Celeste?

"Is she in the bathroom?.. Maybe that's why she didn't respond," Kyoko thought. Edging closer to the door, then realised there was no noise from inside.

This worried Kyoko more and more.

"Celeste, I'm coming in, ok?" Kyoko warned. Opening the door, she found something she didn't want to see.

"Celeste? CELESTE!" Kyoko shouted. Running towards the passed-out girl, she picked Celeste up and checked for a pulse. "Good, still alive," Kyoko barely managed to say, finally taking a look at the scene. "What happened?.. No, now's not the time." Kyoko thought, her heart racing.

"Bandages, bandages... There!" Opening the cupboard under the sink. Making her way back to Celeste, wrapping the bandages around both arms and her waist. 

Once Kyoko was finished, she picked Celeste up bridal style, this time dodging the glass and blood, making her way to the girl's bed.

Once there, Kyoko gently placed her down and moved the duvet to lay on top of the ravenett. Deciding to leave her be to rest, for the time being. Kyoko made her way back to the wrecked bathroom to clean.

Looking over the scene again made Kyoko feel nauseous. Blood, so much blood, the mirror cracked, shards of glass scattered around, Celeste's jacket crumpled in a corner. "How did this happen? Did someone attack her? No, Celeste doesn't seem like the type to let someone in her personal space." Kyoko once again thought, starting to pick up the shards.  
"Was it? Why would she? Did she? For what reason would she harm herself? She seems happy..." Kyoko looked back at the gambler, taking in her appearance again. "Short hair? Freckles? I guess that explains the wig head and makeup." Kyoko mumbled aloud, picking up the extensions, placing them on the head. 

"ghhh hhhh," Celeste's eyes slowly opened, blurry at first but eventually adjusting to the sudden light. "What? Why am I in my bed?..." Celeste wondered aloud weakly, pushing herself up. "Did someone?.." Celeste had a flashback to when she blacked out, the bathroom covered in blood. Celeste touched her head, remembering she didn't have her drills and makeup. 

Someone had seen her like this.

"Shit shit shit shit," Celeste internally panicked. Someone had seen her in such a vulnerable state. Who was it? Where were they? Were they telling everyone about this? Her breathing became unsteady, vision becoming foggy. 

Weight was now on her shoulder, "Hey, calm down. I'm not telling anyone. Tell me what happened. I'm worried about you." Celeste's vision become clearer, now being able to see who was there. 

Celeste didn't immediately respond. Instead, she analysed Kyoko's words, her composure, to see if she was lying. She wasn't. Kyoko was telling the truth.

"Uh f-fine, why do you ask?" Celeste asked, trying to play cool even though she knew it wouldn't work. "You're not, and you know it. What happened? Please tell me, Celeste," Kyoko replied, a concerned look in her eyes. "Please, let me help you. Tell me what happened. You have deep scars on you're wrists and stomach. The bathroom is a mess, and there's no sign of anyone but you and me being in here." The lavender girl stated, gently taking Celeste's hand in her own. 

"I-I was, I was..." The gambler tried to say, "You were harming, yourself weren't you?" Kyoko finished, guessing what the other would say. "Why would you think that?! Why would I Celestia Ludenberg- yeah, I was..." Celeste answered, accent disappearing at the end. "Why?" Kyoko could barely manage to say. Her mind racing with possible reasons. 

"Because Taeko needs to go through pain," Celeste stated. "Taeko?... Who, what's Taeko?" Kyoko questioned, clearly surprised at the answer. "Taeko is the pathetic, weak, ugly, stupid little bitch who won't let Celestia be her own person. Taeko needs to die. Taeko needs to die, so she won't make Celestia feel things. Taeko needs to die. Taeko needs to feel pain." Celeste breathed out, tears falling down her cheeks and breathing becoming unsteady again. 

Kyoko wasn't sure of what to do. Apart from her earlier action and words, she had no experience in calming a person down. Letting instinct control her, Kyoko brought her hand to Celeste's cheek, bringing the other girls' head up a bit. 

Scarlet met violet, "Celeste, I'm here for you; please understand that," The detective stated in a calming voice, caressing the goth's cheek. 

"Kirigiri..."

Celeste pulled Kyoko into a hug, throwing away whatever pride was left. "T-Thank you," The goth mumbled into Kyoko's shoulder, "You're welcome. Can you tell me who this 'Taeko' is?" Kyoko whispered slowly. Celeste shuddered at the name, yet somehow it was different coming from the mysterious girl. It was somehow comforting. 

"Oh... Of c-course, you're curious about t-t-that," The goth said, taking in a breath. Pulling away from the hug and keeping eye contact with Kyoko, Celeste answered. "Taeko is... my real first name. Taeko Yasuhiro is my full name. It's a disgusting, common-" But before she could finish, Kyoko took her hands in her own, rubbing circles with her gloved thumb on the back of her hand. "Taeko Yasuhiro... It's a beautiful name. I don't get why you dislike it." Kyoko thought aloud. 

"Lies." The revenett shot back, disbelieving the comment. "I'm telling the truth. It's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," Kyoko reassured.

"W-What?..."

"Now or never, don't screw up," Kyoko internally said.

Truthfully, Kyoko had been lured to the gambler since they first met at the start of the killing game. Whenever the other girl was looking in another direction, Kyoko would take a moment to admire her, eventually developing feelings for her.

"Yes... I, well," Kyoko trailed off, "Damn it, the one time I want to express my emotions," Celeste giggled at the comment, "At least she's cheering up. Wait, what did she laugh at?" Kyoko wondered.

"I assume you didn't mean to say the second part?" Celeste commented, practically reading her mind. "I said that out loud?" Kyoko weakly questioned. "Yes, though I wish to question what you meant by 'express your emotions'," The other girl replied.

"Breathe in... Breathe out... Breathe in... fuck..."

Kyoko closed her eyes, trying to think of any way to say it. Outcomes played in her head, each ending badly. Not knowing what to do, her body did it for her. 

Kyoko's body leaned forward quickly.

Celeste felt lips against her own, not entirely sure what was happening.

1 Second.

2 Seconds.

3 Seconds.

Then it clicked.

Celeste hesitantly pulled away, seeing an expression mixed with confusion and sadness upon the other's face. "Did you not?..." The other spoke, regaining her composure with her voice betraying her. "No! I liked it... Wow. Well, I reciprocate your feelings," The revenette said with a soft smile on her face.

A smile from Kyoko was returned, and their lips connected once again, this time, Celeste initiating the kiss. This one carried on for longer, a few minutes that felt like hours to them, with Kyoko pulling away this time. 

A few seconds went by before the goth spoke up, "Does this, you know?" "Yeah, and I'm glad." The lavender girl responded, pulling the other into another hug. 

"I love you, Taeko. I hope you're ok with me saying that."

Celeste giggled in response, "Of course, It's nice coming from you.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is over. This came out later than I wanted too, I've been thinking of ideas. I think it's kinda obvious that pain is... an easy thing for me to write.
> 
> Also, anyone know what happened to Ghostly_Dragons' "Dance with the devil" fic (Celesgiri)? It's disappeared off the face of the earth. I'm guessing they (I don't wish to assume pronouns) deleted it, but why?...
> 
> See ya once I'm done writing again.


End file.
